Never thought it would turn out like this
by sweetbabies1342
Summary: This is a Gokudera x Oc story. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my Ocs.
1. Meeting the Future boss

Name: Silvia Gallo.

Age: 14 (they will get older in this story.)

Birthday: October 15.

Height: About the same as Kyoko maybe a little shorter.

Weight: 102 lbs.

Looks: Long light brown hair that goes down to the small of her back that is normally in a braid. Large dark blue green eyes with long dark eyelashes. Slender build with some muscles.

Personality: Very lazy loves to relax and sleep. She is smart but doesn't put a lot of work into it. Her dream is to be a weapons maker and body guard for the Vongola family.

Weapons: Silvia loves all weapons guns, explosives and swords. She hides all sorts of weapons on her body but mainly uses throwing knives when out on missions.

Past: She is the last of the Gallo family which was very an ally of the Vongola family. When her family was killed she was sent to live with a distant cousin. He taught her how to use many different types of weapons and how to make them. In return he did multiple experiments on her. When she was 12 Silvia ran away to join the Vongola family and was accepted rather quickly while she was there she got more training. She went on missions with Gokudera a lot but they never really got along. One day the 9th called her and Gokudera saying that Reborn requested them in Japan to work for the 10th. The letter told Silvia that she may become his official body guard which excited her. The two of them left immediately after that.

"They really go all out for these things don't they." I told Gokudera as I leaned on the railing looking at the volleyball game below us. We arrived here not too long ago and I found out that my house was really close to the 10th's while Gokudera lived further away.

"I guess so," Gokudera mumbled crossing his arms across his chest. It seemed like the whole school showed up to watch this game. There was even a sign that had '_Tsuna'_ written in big letters. I watched the 10th being pulled out by some girl that had orange hair. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. I really wanted to see what this guy could do.

All the people in the gym started yelling when he walked in.

"So that's the family's 10th gen." Gokudera said lighting a cigarette.

"I guess so; the others seem to like him though. I thought they called him 'no good Tsuna?" I said standing up grabbing his cigarette and putting it in my own mouth. Normally I don't smoke but I felt like messing with him today.

"Hey! Women that was mine!" he growled trying to get it back.

"These things will kill you. Don't you know that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, and they won't kill you?" He looked at me questionably still trying to get it back.

"Oh fine if you want it that bad." I took it out of my mouth and stuck it back in his making him stutter and spit it out.

"I don't want it now!" He yelled with pink dusted across his face.

"Well I'm sorry." I said as I yawned and went back to watch the game.

"Lazy bitch," I kicked him in the shin causing him to cuss again.

As I watched the game go on I winced lightly this guy was terrible at this. I didn't know why they were having him play. He either got hit with the ball or fell over trying to hit it. I guess Reborn really has his work cut out for him. I heard Gokudera scoff behind me and I turned around and grimaced slightly.

When the teams gathered around for a break or something the next boss left for some reason and then came back with a new kind of determination on his face but I also saw fear.

I seen the familiar gleam of a bullet traveling down and hit him in the legs. I looked over to see who shot the bullets and seen a small child in a fedora putting away a lovely gun of some sorts but I was too far away to see what kind of gun it really was.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked standing up straight now. I watched as the 10th got ready to hit the ball when it was coming towards him but when he jumped he went about twice as high as he normally did. I smirked lightly realizing that this was a dying will bullets work.

"Reborn must have shot his legs with a dying will bullet and turned it into a jump bullet." I told him standing up and walking towards the window. Not bothering to see the end of the game.

"I'm heading home." I waved good bye to Gokudera and went home.

The next day was going to be my first day going to school. While I was walking to school I ran into Gokudera and smiled lazily at him. I seen that he had his uniform shirt unbuttoned without the tie and he had on his normal necklaces and wristbands on. Plus the scowl that rarely leaves his face but for once he wasn't smoking.

I still had on my necklace that had two pistols pointing at each other and weapons concealed on my body but because I was not used to the uniform I had a lot less than I normally did.

"Well I see your looking happy as always Gokudera." I said yawning lightly.

"Shut up woman, I see you're lazy and bored looking as always." He said glaring. I smiled and laughed walking on ahead of him but he grabbed my braid and pulled me back.

"Is there something you need 'oh great and mighty bomb master'?" I asked looking back at him.

"You don't normally wear skirts do you still have things to protect yourself with." He asked with an intense look on his face.

"Yeah yeah I still got them but not as many as I normally do so please don't get in too much trouble." I looked at him emerald green staring into light gray green eyes. He quickly looked away and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the school.

"I don't have to promise you anything. Now come on." I just rolled my eyes at his impatience.

Next thing I know I'm standing in front of a class beside Gokudera who had on his normal scowl. I had my best innocent smile and my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Class we have two new transfer students who were studying overseas in Italy, Silvia Gallo and Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced us and I seen about all of the girls were almost drooling over Gokudera that made me feel a little weird but I pushed it away thinking it was just because I didn't eat this morning. Little did I know that Gokudera was noticing the same thing about me, and the fact that most of the guys were blushing and whispering about how hot the new chick was.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and seen Bakadera glaring directly at Tsuna. The teacher told us to take our seats and mine was directly behind the 10th. I walked on a head of Gokudera and took my seat

"Gokudera your seat is… Gokudera?" The teacher was asking.

I looked up to see Gokudera kick over Tsuna's desk. Tsuna started freaking out and Gokudera just kept on walking like nothing happened.

'_Well I see that he isn't going to be fun to be around today.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I looked around and seen more girls swooning over him and that weird feeling came back. The rest of the class was boring and nothing happened besides a bunch of guys staring at me.

"You just couldn't control yourself could you?" I asked him as he lit up a cigarette we were standing outside the school during break waiting for Tsuna.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, miss 'innocent'." He did little air quotes when he said the word 'innocent'

"What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

Before I got an answer I heard someone running up from inside the school.

"That was close; I could have been beaten to death." I turned around and seen Tsuna standing by the school door.

"Your wussyness is an eyeful." I heard Gokudera growl. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and hit him multiple times.

"You- you're the transfer students." Tsuna said freaking out.

"Hello," I said smiling and waving at him. He blushed and looked at his feet.

"I'll just be leaving now." He mumbled still not looking at us.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th gen, the Vongola family is finished."

'_I have a feeling Gokudera is going to lose his cool.' _

"Huh? How do you know about the family?" Tsuna looked really confused and I was getting ready to say something but Bakadera cut me off.

"I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who's fit to be 10th." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a warm bed and take a long nap.

"What're you saying all of the sudden? Wha-what am I supposed to do about that?" He started to freak out again.

"We've been watching you since the volleyball tournament, but it's a waste of time to further evaluate a weakling like you." I knew Gokudera was going to challenge this guy I could see it in his eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"You're a nuisance, die right here." I watched Gokudera pull out two sticks of dynamite and light them with his cigarette.

"Umm Gokudera I don't know-"

"Don't you think about getting in the middle of this Silvia." He growled. I huffed and turned around when I did I seen what I guessed was Reborn aiming a beautiful gun sitting on a classroom window. I raised my eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Later," I heard Gokudera say and I knew he tossed the dynamite. I also heard the boss let out a very girly scream.

I watched Reborn fire the gun and followed the bullet's path as it cut both of the fuses and miss both of the boys.

"Dammit Silvia I thought I told you not to interfere." Gokudera growled turning back to me getting ready to say something else but was cut off by Reborn.

"Ciaossu." He said tilting his hat up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said sounding almost happy to see him.

"You two came earlier than I expected." Reborn said smiling.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah their members of the family that I called over from Italy, this is my first time meeting them as well." I smiled and walked over to him holding out my hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Reborn."

"Same here I was wondering when I would get a chance to meet the last of the Gallo family." He shook my hand and smiled. I was surprised how firm his hand shake was.

"So you're the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn." Gokudera said looking over at us.

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?" I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall beside Reborn. I looked over at Tsuna and seen he was having another little panic attack.

"Yeah that's right, well let's continue the killing."

"Wait! Killing me…what are you talking about, you're joking right!" Tsuna said freaking out.

"I'm serious," Reborn said.

I thought I seen hurt pass across his face but I couldn't really be sure the most I seen was that he was scared shit-less.

"You're betraying me, Reborn? You mean everything until now was a lie?" He pointed at the baby his voice going up a few octaves.

"That's wrong; I'm telling you to fight." Reborn held up the pistol aiming it at Tsuna. I smiled because of my love of fighting I was getting really excited right now.

"WHA-? Fi-fight with the transfer student?" I saw him slowly backing up from us.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! TO FIGHT WITH THE MAFIA!" Tsuna yelled trying to run away but was cut off by Gokudera.

Gokudera put a bunch of cigarettes in his mouth and lit them making him look like an idiot but I did like the intense look on his face. Then he took out a bunch of dynamite and lit them too.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Reborn told Tsuna.

"That's even worse! You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled trying to run around Gokudera

"Die," Gokudera said throwing the dynamite at him.

When they hit the ground they exploded and Tsuna just barely ran away from it. I sighed I might have to work for this guy. I followed Reborn up into a tree and sat beside him where I could see what was going on.

Tsuna tried to run away again but only met a school wall. When he turned around he was met with the lovely face of Gokudera with 11 cigarettes in his mouth and both hands full of lit dynamite.

"This is it." Gokudera threw the dynamite in his hands again.

"Fight with a dying will." I heard Reborn fire the pistol and followed the bullets path right too Tsuna's head.

"What if he was ready to die?" I kept my eyes on the scene in front of me as Tsuna's chest began to rise and he ripped out of his shirt and pants with only his boxers on and a bright orange flame on his head.

"Then he would be dead right now." He told me.

"_I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!" _Tsuna yelled.

I watched him put out all of the fuses yelling defuse while he did it. I smiled at the look of concern on Gokudera's face.

"Double bomb!" He yelled throwing more dynamite. I watched Tsuna put out all the dynamite before they could hit the ground. That was when I got nervous Gokudera rarely had to go as far as the triple bomb and never really practiced it either.

I watched him pull out almost all of his dynamite and light them all with the many cigarettes in his mouth.

Just as he was saying 'triple bomb' I watched a stick of dynamite with the fuse still lit slowly fall to the ground followed by the rest of them along with most of the cigarettes. Gokudera was now surrounded by many sticks of dynamite getting ready to blow up.

"Shit," I heard him say.

I bit my lip and got ready to jump down there and save him but Reborn put the pistol in front of me.

"Just watch this isn't your fight." I gripped the branch hard and bit my lip but nodded.

I felt my emerald eyes slowly widen as Tsuna defused all the bombs even the ones that wouldn't hurt him. When he finally finished them all the flame on his head went out and he had that small puppy look on his face. I smiled and jumped down from the branch and ran up to the scene. He looked over at me and blushed and got a scared look on his face again.

"You aren't going to try and kill me are you?" He asked not looking me in the eyes.

"Nah, as much as I love fighting I don't want fight you." I smiled and laughed.

"I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be boss." I looked over at Gokudera and for the first and probably the last time I seen him bowing down on his hands and knees.

"10th gen! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!" I seen that he had a large blush covering his cheeks and a rare smile on his face. Tsuna made a startled sound and turned around really fast.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." I looked down and seen Reborn standing beside me.

"Actually, I really didn't have ambitions to become the 10th gen. It's just when I heard that the 10th is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength." I looked over at Gokudera surprised and seen that he was standing with a sheepish look on his face.

"But you're much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands." I looked over at Tsuna and seen that he had another scared look on his face.

"That's troubling, no-normal classmates will be enough right?"

"Absolutely not!" Gokudera got that intense look in his eyes again and I think that the boss was too scared to say anything else.

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What about Silvia?" He asked pointing at me.

"She'll be your guard." I smiled and waved again.

"Being guarded by a girl people are going to think that I'm weak!" He started panicking.

"Don't worry from what I just seen I don't think you will need me anyways." I said smiling. That seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class." I turned around and seen three big guys holding bats and what not I smirked looks like I'm going to get to fight after all.

"This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut class starting your senior year."

"How many front teeth do you want broken."

"Hey girlie we'll let you off the hook if you give us a little something." I growled and stepped in front of the boss and Gokudera glaring at the four guys.

"I'll show you who's a little girlie." I growled running at them I hit the first on with my fist and he went down pretty fast then I kicked the second one when he tried to hit me from behind. The third one tried running at me with a battle cry and I side stepped and hit him in the back of his neck. He made a strange sound and fell. I looked over at the last one and seen his knees shaking.

"You're not human!" He yelled at me. I smirked and kicked him in the gut making him fall down. It was a one-sided fight but I burned some pent up energy.

I looked back and seen Tsuna looking like he was going to piss himself and Gokudera wasn't as surprised as the boss but still he was shocked.

"Well it looks like the 9th was right when he said that you had a talent in fighting." I looked down at Reborn and seen he was smirking. I smiled and blushed lightly rubbing my arm.

"I think I might have over did it." I looked back at the guys laying on the floor I only hit them once but they weren't getting up.

"You think!" Tsuna yelled.

"Well I'm going home see you guys later." I smiled and waved as I walked away. I think I might just like it here.


	2. The Baseball Idiot Enters

"I never would have guessed that looking for a job could be so hard." You sighed as you walked the streets of Namimori. You had skipped school today to look for a job to help pay for the house because the money you had saved up was running out faster than you had originally expected and now to save yourself from having to eat ramen every night you were looking for a job. Sure you could use the money you got from when your family died but it just didn't feel right to use money that someone else had earned. "You would think that there would be at least one place that was hiring." You said kicking a rock to the side of the side walk.

As you watched to roll your stomach decided that you should worry about something else like getting something to eat. '_I think I passed a sushi place a little ways back.'_

After retracing your steps you found out that you were right and entered the small shop._ 'Well might as well give myself something good before I have to go on a ramen diet.' _ Inside you seen that it was very nicely decorated and there was a middle aged man standing behind the counter. He had spiky black hair with very warm friendly eyes but behind that warmth was the sharpness of a master swordsman. Walking up to the counter the man have you a warm smile and asked you what you wanted and you ordered the cheapest item on the menu.

"I haven't seen you around here before have you been in Namimori long?' The man asked as you sat down.

"Nope I just moved here from Italy a few weeks ago." You said leaning back in the chair. "I think my son said something about two new students from Italy being in his class a few weeks ago." He said not looking up from making the sushi.

"What's your son's name?" You asked.

"Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi." That name sounded familiar. You remember some girls gushing about how cute he was and how good he was at baseball. "I think I know him. He's really good at baseball right?" You asked as he brought the sushi to your table. "Yep that's my boy." He said sounding extremely proud of his son. Just as he said that a few people walked in and our conversation was ended. Even though it was the cheapest sushi on the menu it was still amazing.

You had finished your sushi and was paying for it when there was a loud crash and the sound of something falling to the floor. Your head whipped around to see was caused the noise when you seen a boy around your age on his knees cradling his arm. "Takeshi!" The owner exclaimed, running around the counter and to his hurt son. "What happened to you?"

"I was training at the field like I normally do and when I swung the bat there was crack and my arm gave out." He said in a pained voice. Seeing them side by side you could easily see the resemblance between the two. He had spiky black hair and warm light brown eyes but his eyes didn't hold the sharpness that his father's did.

Walking up to the pair you leaned down and looked at his arm; but you couldn't tell much from this angle because of how swollen it was. "Your that new transfer student right?" He said sounding surprised you nodded not looking up from his arm. "Do mind if I look at it back in Italy I took some medical classes." That was a lie but when you remember everything you read. You should be able to tell if it is broken or not. "Yeah that's fine."

You gently reached out and touched his arm when you did his breath hitched and his other hand clenched into a fist. You could feel both Yamamoto and his father's eyes on you as you examined the boy's arm. You knew it was broken when you touched his arm.

You let go of his arm and reached into your bag to bring out a first aid kit. "I'm sorry but it's broken. It's not bad and I could wrap it up here or would you rather go to the hospital?" You asked looking up from the first aid kit. "Just wrap it up here I don't need to go to the hospital." Yamamoto said before his dad could say anything. You looked over at his dad to see if it was truly ok and he looked worried but said it was ok.

You grabbed the first aid kit and started to wrap his arm and put it into a sling. After you did that you grabbed a bottle of pain killers and gave them to Yamamoto. You weren't really sure why you carried them because of that bastard's experiments there wasn't any pain killer that would work on you. "That should do it. Take these before you go to bed and it should heal up." You said standing back up and putting the first aid back into your bag. Yamamoto stood back up too smiling lightly and thanking you before walking into the back of the shop where I guess there house was.

"Did you want him to go to the hospital?" You asked the owner. "He wouldn't go. He hurt something much worse than his arm and the hospital can't fix it." He said standing up and looking down at you. "Huh?" You asked confused. "He hurt his pride." That made more sense if his arm was hurt he wouldn't be able to play base ball.

"Why did you and your parents move here from Italy? If you don't mind me asking." He said snapping you out of your thoughts. "It was just me that moved here not my parents." You didn't really mind talking about your family. It was something that you have to accept but that wasn't stopping you from finding the person that ordered the attack and killing him.

"You're here by yourself? That must be hard." The man said pulling you out of your thoughts. "Yeah today I was looking for a job so I don't have to eat ramen every night." You said smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of your neck.

He thought about something for awhile then smiled down at you. "Well I think that I could help you with that." Your eyes widened. "Really?" You asked, eyes practically sparkling. "Yeah you seem like a good girl that works hard. My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." He smiled and started to walk over to the counter. "My name is Silvia Gallo. So what do I have to do?"

"Nothing too hard just deliver sushi to some houses, clean the tables, and maybe if you show some skill I'll teach you how to make sushi." That sounded easy enough. "So when do I start?" You asked starting to pay for the sushi.

"If you could start tomorrow after school that would be good. Also you don't have to pay you helped Takeshi out so consider this one on the house." Tsuyoshi smiled and handed back your money. "Thank you sir. I'll be come back here after school tomorrow." You said as you walked out of the bar.

You were extremely excited to start your new job and actually woke up on time. Normally you would sleep in and had to run to school so you weren't late. After changing into your uniform and walking out of the house. You saw Tsuna walking out of his house. "Ciao boss!" You said running up to the young Vongola. "What- oh Silvia hello." He blushed and looked at his feet. "I didn't know you took this way to school." He said getting over his embarrassment. "Yep, I live right over there." You said pointing over to your house which you could clearly see from Tsuna's house. "How come I never see you walking to school?"

"Well normally I sleep in and end up running to school." You said sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who ends up having to run to school." Tsuna said laughing lightly. "You know it was quiet without you and Gokudera in class yesterday." You laughed with him for a short while when suddenly you realized what he had just said. "WAIT! Are you telling me that Gokudera wasn't at school yesterday!" You suddenly said startling Tsuna. "You were all by yourself?" Tsuna nodded telling you that he had to go restock his dynamite looking scared and a tad bit touched. "Did anything bad happen?" You asked concern in your voice. "N-no it was a normal day." That set your mind and soul at ease. "Oh good I'm glad nothing bad happened to you." Tsuna had to do go over those words that you had just said in his head to make sure that he heard them correctly. Nobody had ever really cared about him getting hurt or something bad happening to him before, but what you said next ruined his happy moment. "I mean what would Gokudera do to me if he found out I skipped school and the boss got hurt. What would Reborn do?" You looked back at Tsuna and seen that he looked a bit blue in the face with a sweat drop.

"You don't have to call me Boss you know. I would rather you just call me Tsuna." He said starting to walk again. "Really?" You were surprised normally a boss would be proud of his standing. "Yeah could you ask Gokudera to do the same?"

"Err well Gokudera doesn't listen to a thing that I say so don't get your hopes up Tsuna." He seemed to understand and the rest of the way to school was filled with comfortable silence.

As you walked into the classroom Kyoko ran up to you. "Hi Silvia. Hi Tsuna, you two are here early today." She said smiling. Tsuna made a yelping sound and quickly said that he had some homework he had to finish. "Ciao Kyoko." The two of you started talking and you realized that Gokudera still wasn't there today. Suddenly a boy busted through the door.

"Hey everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" Your blood ran cold. He couldn't possibly be killing himself over a broken arm? A lot of the other kids in the class were skeptical and thought it was a joke. "No really, he stayed after school practicing yesterday and went too far and broke his arm!" You looked over at Tsuna and seen that he was shaking, tense and looked extremely pale. You started to make your way over to him but was blocked by a bunch of students stampeding towards the door and you got caught up right in the middle of it.

Breaking free from the horde you made your way towards the door, but ran into Kyoko. "Silvia aren't you going?" She asked stopping. "Yeah, but where is Tsuna." You didn't see him get caught up in the horde like you did. "Oh, he said he would be there after he uses the bathroom. Now let's go see what's going on." She said grabbing your wrist and dragging you towards the roof.

Once up there you seen that what the boy was saying was true because Yamamoto was standing on the edge of the roof his arm still in the sling that you made. Most of the students were telling him that he was taking it too far thinking that it was still a joke. "Heh, sorry but that's not true. After I lost baseball God threw me away and now I have nothing left." Your eyes widened when you heard how serious and defeated he sounded. From the back of the crowed you thought you heard Tsuna's '_Hieee'_ but simply brushed it off as one of the fan girls crying. The next thing you know Tsuna is running through the crowd and tripped ending up in the space between the old rusty fence behind Yamamoto and the crowd on the roof.

Tsuna rubbed his head and looked up realizing where he was he started to freak out wondering what he should do and how to escape. "If you came to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings." Yamamoto said turning around to face the distressed teen. Tsuna made a confused noise and looked up at Yamamoto. "For someone who is called 'No-good Tsuna' all the time you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

Tsuna looked down at his feet and stuttered over his words. "U-um I . . . no you and I are different so-" Yamamoto made a snorting sound that cut Tsuna off. "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna. So you're a fine student now compared to me?" He asked sounding very pissed off. "No! That's wrong! Because I'm no-good!" Tsuna said suddenly throwing his hands out in front of himself.

"Unlike you I've never put effort into one single thing. I arrogantly told you 'effort' and such, but I've really done nothing. What I said yesterday was a lie. . . I'm sorry! Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of an accident that would end your career. I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts, unlike you. In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying. Thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with my dying will. Thinking that it's a waste to die like this. So, I can't understand your feelings . . . sorry." As Tsuna ended his speech everything was quiet. Realizing what he had just done he quickly became nervous again and started to run away.

"Wait Tsuna," Yamamoto grabbed the back of Tsuna's shirt causing him to fall backwards into the old rusty fence. The fence quickly gave out under Tsuna's weight and sent him into Yamamoto who fell backwards off the roof. You quickly ran to the fence getting ready to jump off yourself, but stopped when you saw a gleam of a well-polished gun sticking out of a window.

You heard the gunshot and soon Tsuna's forehead started bleeding and soon caught on fire. His clothes ripped off and he yelled '_MID-AIR REBORN!' _Your eyes stayed glued to the scene as Tsuna started running along the side of the school to quickly catch Yamamoto. After catching him he dug his heels into to side of the school to slow himself down but he couldn't slow fast enough. "Shit can't stop" You heard him growl. While he was maneuvering himself where he would take the force of the impact you heard the sound of a second shot. This one went right into the top of Tsuna's head. Then he started yelling that his tsumuji (hair whorl) was itching and a large spring made out of what you guessed was his hair came out of his head.

The spring absorbed all of the impact from falling and you quickly made your way down to where the two had landed. When you got there you heard Yamamoto and Tsuna talking. "Yamamoto are you ok?" Tsuna said the flame going out on his head. "Yeah, Tsuna you're amazing! It's just as you said I have to do it with my dying will. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy." Yamamoto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "You got that right." You said making the two turn to see you standing with an amused look on your face.

"Ah! Silvia when did you get here?" Yamamoto said standing up and walking over to you. "Wait how do you two know each other?" For the few weeks you had been here he had only seen you with Gokudera and himself or Kyoko and Hana. He didn't know when you two could have met each other. "Yeah we know each other but I don't think that is what you should be worried about right now." You said yawning lightly and motioning to his lack of clothing. Tsuna made a startled yelp and quickly gathered his clothing and ran to the restrooms with a large blush on his face and other students calling him a pervert. You and Yamamoto just looked at each other before laughing and heading back to class unaware of the glare from a certain hot headed bomber chewing threw the butt of his cigarette.

"Why do I have to be here while you stalk Tsuna?" You yawned leaning against the rail. It had been about a week since the incident with Yamamoto and right now you were standing on top of a platform thing with Gokudera and Reborn while they waited for Tsuna. "Be quiet woman I don't know how you can be so calm while that idiot is getting too close to the Tenth. You're his guard you should care about this stuff." Gokudera growled standing up to get a cigarette. "Yamamoto is harmless and a really nice guy if you take the time to get to know him." That was when Gokudera spotted the boss and ignored you.

Tsuna was walking with Yamamoto laughing about something. You guessed it was about failing classes. Even though you had only been working for his father for a little over a week the man had told you pretty much anything you needed to know about the boy including his bad grades. You watched Yamamoto playfully nudge Tsuna with his elbow and laugh about something. "He elbowed him! Damnit that baseball bastard being all clingy with the Tenth." Gokudera cursed crushing his cigarette pack.

"Reborn are you really planning to let him join the family." Gokudera asked the infant that was sitting on your shoulder. "I'm not planning to, he's already in it, I've decided." Gokudera let out a strangled groan when he said it but quickly snapped out of it when Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna again and went back to cursing the young baseball player. "Please rethink this Reborn. I object to someone so rude like him entering the family!"

"You know he's not going to give up on this, Reborn." You said sighing lightly. Reborn made a humming sound "We could always give him the Family Entrance Test." Reborn jumped down from your shoulder and onto the railing. "That's it! If we do that then not only would he not be in the family but he might also die in the process!" Gokudera sounded a little too happy about this. Not hearing a response from the fedora wearing child Gokudera turned around only to find him sleeping standing. "He wasn't even listening?" You snickered at the slightly put down tone in his voice.

Sending you a glare his turned his attention back to the boss and Yamamoto. "We'll see what your made of soon enough baseball idiot."


	3. Family Entrance Test and a Boxing Freak

**Okay I'm kinda happy about this chapter I know things are kinda slow right now but things will pick up. Please review I want to know about any changes I can make to improve the story and I love hearing from people. Well lets get this road on the show. **

It had been a few days since Gokudera had talked to Reborn about giving Yamamoto the family entrance test and right now I was asleep on the couch after a night of practicing my hand to hand combat styles.

It was about five in the morning when I was forced to wake up from someone banging harshly on my door. Forcing myself to get up and not caring about the fact that I was only wearing a lose t-shirt and a pair of short shorts I went to go answer the door.

Gokudera stood on your door step waiting for you to answer the door. Today Reborn had finally given him the okay to call Yamamoto out for the family entrance test and he wanted to make sure you were ready.

It was a little bit early for him to be coming to your house but he figured you were a girl and you got up early anyways to get ready for school. When you finally opened the door he was shocked. Instead of being in your school uniform with your hair up and uniform on you stood there with your hair down and messy Gokudera took some time to notice that this was the first time that he had seen you with your hair down. He seen that it had small waves in it and decided it suited you. He also noticed you were wearing a shirt that was about three sizes too big for you and a pair of too short shorts.

"Gokudera what in God's name are you doing here this early?" My question snapped him out of his surprised state a light blush stained his cheeks when he realized he had been staring at you. "What in the world are you wearing Silvia?!" He yelled looking me in the eyes. "Well I don't know about you but I like being comfortable when I sleep." I scoffed crossing my arms and looking away. "Anyways what are you doing here?" I asked stepping aside to let the gray haired bomber in my house. "Reborn finally gave me the ok to call that baseball idiot out today and he wants your help. I was going to make sure you were ready for that." He said walking past me and into my kitchen.

I sighed lightly. "Ok let me go change into my uniform first. Make yourself at home." I walked past him and up the stairs towards my room. Gokudera looked around the kitchen and noticed it wasn't quiet neat but it wasn't messy either. Opening up the refrigerator he saw that she had an abundance of cakes, sweet things inside plus some bento boxes and a lot of fruits and vegetables. Picking up one of the small cakes he seen that it was strawberry cheese cake and it wasn't the type that you could buy at the store. "Huh, never took her as the baking type." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

He sliced himself some of the cake before putting it back and making his way into the living room. It was fairly simple a single couch and chair facing a TV. Above the TV was a shelf with some pictures of it. As he walked over he took a bite of the cake and was taken back by how sweet it was. It wasn't overly sweet but sweeter than most cakes that he had eaten before. He shuddered at the thought of some of the cakes he had eaten in the past. He looked at the pictures the first one was a picture of four people a woman and a man standing in front of a desk and a boy maybe a little older than him holding a little girl.

The man had light brown hair that was the same shade as Silvia's and bright warm emerald eyes Gokudera figured this was Silvia's father. The woman had fierce dark golden eyes but they still looked happy despite the bored look on her face. Her hair was shorter and a darker red color. Though her hair and eyes didn't match Silvia's you could tell by her facial structure that this woman was her mother plus she had seen that very same bored expression on her face more times than he could count. The boy that was holding the girl had shaggy dark reddish brown hair that sort of hung in his green hazel eyes he was laughing at the little girl in his arms. Looking at the girl he seen she had chestnut colored hair in a ponytail and big, bright, happy emerald eyes she looked like she was maybe four. Gokudera smiled as he stared at the picture of Silvia and her family.

Now that he thought about it he had never knew she had a brother. He heard her talk about her father a lot and some about her mother but never about having a brother. Of course he tried not to talk about his family either just the thought made his stomach churn.

Looking at the next picture it was one of Silvia and another boy with very dark brown hair and dark gray eyes. The most noticeable feature about the boy was the scar on his jaw. Silvia was sitting on the floor glaring up at the laughing boy she looked to be about twelve in this picture her hair was longer and in its normal braid the other boy looked maybe to be fourteen.

Gokudera then looked at the last picture it was one of Silvia when she joined the Vongola it had her smiling and standing in the ninth's office with three other people. The one standing on her right was the same boy he had seen in the previous picture. He looked to be about 16, he stood with a large stupid grin on his face and he was a great deal taller than Silvia was. The person standing on her left shoulder was a small child Gokudera couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but from what he could see they had short shaggy blue hair with an eye shield covering their eyes. The last person in the picture was an adult man who had short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Whiskers covered his chin and he had his hand on her unoccupied shoulder.

I sighed quietly walking down the stairs towards my living room. '_Why does Gokudera have to be here so early?' _I asked yourself. Walking into the room I saw Gokudera staring at one of the pictures on top of my T.V.

Walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder I seen it was the one that the ninth took when I had finally been accepted into the Vongola family. "So, what do you think you are doing?" I asked startling the young bomb user causing him to almost drop the plate in his hands. "H-Hey woman don't sneak up behind me like that!" He said trying to slow his heart down. "Why maybe it will teach you not to let your guard down. And who said you could have a piece of my cake?" I asked looking down at the piece on his plate. "Oh come on you had like seven others in there losing one piece wouldn't hurt you. Besides you said make yourself at home." He said taking a large bite out of said piece.

"Fine, fine do as you wish. Now what were you doing on my doorstep at five in the morning 'oh great and mighty bomb master." I asked getting in the fridge and grabbing an apple and taking a large bite. "Reborn told me that today I can call that stupid baseball bastard out and finally see what he is made of." I stared blankly at him. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're in the Vongola aren't you?! You should care about this stuff! It's your duty to be there!" He yelled loudly. I sighed rubbing the back of my neck regretting ever letting this stupid idiot in my home. "Alright if it'll shut your loud ass up I'll go with you but I'm telling you Yamamoto is a really good guy and I think that he will do really well in the family. If he realizes what it is." Gokudera stared at me before scoffing and walking towards the door. "We'll see about that. Now hurry up and get your shit together and let's go." Realizing that there was no talking to him I grabbed my bag and walked out the door with the hot headed teen.

* * *

"Hey hey Gokudera what's with calling me out and doing a stare down?" Yamamoto asked scratching his cheek with a smile on his face as Gokudera circled him while glaring. I sighed lightly. "Gokudera I told you to wait until Tsuna got here."

"You should drink some milk frustration is usually caused by lack of calcium." Yamamoto held up a carton of milk. "Yeah, Gokudera maybe that's your problem." I said laughing behind my hand. "That's my limit." He growled grabbing three sticks of dynamite. I tensed up slightly but quickly relaxed again when I saw Tsuna running towards our little group.

"10th!" Gokudera yelled surprised hiding the dynamite behind his back. "Who's that? Your little brother?" Yamamoto asked pointing down at the ground beside Tsuna. Looking down I seen that it was Reborn on a skateboard holding a rope attached to Tsuna's pants.

"Ciaossu, I'm not his little brother. I'm Reborn the Vongola family hitman." He said looking up at Yamamoto. Tsuna had a mini panic attack but was snapped out of it when Yamamoto started laughing. "I see. Well, I apologize. It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age." Yamamoto said bending down to Reborn's height. "Not really you're going to join the Vongola family too." Reborn said.

"He-hey Reborn!" Tsuna scolded. "Come on Tsuna, he's only a kid. Didn't you do it when you were young too? Pretending to be cops and heroes." I sighed this is what I was afraid of that Yamamoto would just take this as a big joke. "The 10th head of the family is Tsuna." Reborn said as Yamamoto picked him up and put him on his shoulders. I raised an eyebrow surprised normally Reborn didn't let people touch him. "Oh now that's a good choice." Yamamoto laughed.

"Ok, sure. Then let me be in this Vongola family, too." He said smirking. "Eh?! Ya-Yamamoto what are you saying?!" Tsuna sputtered. Gokudera made an unhappy sound while Reborn and I smiled. "What am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto asked. "First, the family entrance test." Reborn answered. "Oh there's a test? That's pretty Legitimate." Yamamoto said. "If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family." Reborn said as he jumped off of Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna seemed to relax a little bit. "If you don't pass, it equals your death." And just as Tsuna seemed relaxed that got him all tense again. Yamamoto just laughed. "You're seriously funny. I like you."

I sighed again. Yamamoto didn't seem to understand that when Reborn says that he will kill you he means it. "The test is easy. Simply dodge the attacks." Reborn said smiling holding two sub machine guns. "Silvia would you like to help me?" Reborn asked looking up at me with a mischievous look in his eye. "Sure why not" I said with a smirk. "Ya know I won't go easy on you." I told Yamamoto. Who simply smiled. "I hope you don't."

"First throwing knives," Reborn said throwing them in Yamamoto's direction, I took that as a signal to start too. With a flick of the wrist my throwing knives were in my hand ready to be thrown. Quickly taking aim I began throwing my knives at the boy. With a startled yelp Yamamoto began dodging the knives. I quickly stopped throwing them when Tsuna jumped in front of Yamamoto. "Wait! Wait Reborn, Silvia! Are you seriously trying to kill Yamamoto!" I heard Gokudera chuckle darkly when Tsuna said something about Yamamoto dying.

Yamamoto smiled and threw an arm around Tsuna's neck. "Wait up Tsuna. When we were kids we used to play with wooden swords, right? It's all right. I'll stick around." Mine and Tsuna's faces both went blue. '_He still thinks this is a game!'_

"As the boss, show him an example, Tsuna." Reborn said looking up at the pair. "Sounds good, it's a race to see who's going to pass the test." Yamamoto said looking like he was ready for anything. Tsuna on the other hand looked so scared that he might just piss his pants. "Well let's run." Yamamoto said running off with Tsuna trying to catch back up. I looked down at Reborn to see if it was time to start again. He nodded and the two of us began throwing our knives again. Yamamoto began dodging them easily saying things like 'that was close' and 'good form.' Tsuna on the other hand was having a much harder time so I focused most of my energy on the baseball nut. "He's got skill from training in baseball." Reborn said. "Yes his reflexes are great it's been awhile since someone was able to dodge my attacks so easily." I said smiling. "Is that so. . ." Gokudera growled chewing on the butt of his cigarette.

"Toys today seem so real. Those looked like real knives." Yamamoto said to Tsuna still running. I felt my eye twitch. '_How can he still think this is a game?!' I_ asked myrself throwing the rest of my knives a little harder than before.

"Next weapon is a bow-gun." Reborn said handing me a new weapon and jumping on my back. I quickly ran around Yamamoto and Tsuna taking aim at the duo. "Whoa they got ahead!" Tsuna yelped stopping in his tracks. "Nice job." Yamamoto said stopping too.

Suddenly I heard loud laughter coming from above. "Found you Reborn!" A loud voice rang out based on the voice I guessed it was a little boy. Looking around you seen that Tsuna looked extremely pale. Finally locating the source of the laughter I saw that I was right it was a little boy maybe five years old. He looked like he was wearing a cow suit with large bright green eyes. What stood out the most was his black afro that looked like it was bigger than he was and in the afro was two small cow horns.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino family! I'm Lambo who came to Junior high school even when he's five years old!" Well that explained a lot. I looked down at Reborn to see if he heard the obnoxious child. "THE ANNOYING ONE IS OUT!" Tsuna yelled.

"Bovino? Never heard of them. What do you want to do, Reborn?" Gokudera asked. Reborn paused for a second before smirking and firing the bow guns once again.

"Continue!" I got a similar smirk and began firing at the duo. I soon heard sniffling being heard from above but ignored it. "Ta-da Missile launcher! Die Reborn!" Lambo yelled firing the gun but missing Reborn completely and going for Yamamoto and Tsuna instead. I paused for a second to see if they were alright when I saw Yamamoto rise from the smoke.

"Looks like if I take it easy. I won't be able to pass." Yamamoto said with a smirk. "Reborn we need to stop this test. You saw that right?! Lambo started to fire missiles!" Tsuna said worried. Reborn simply smiled tossing me another weapon.

"Next is a sub-machine gun." I got a small blush on my cheeks as I stared at the amazing weapon in my hands. It was perfectly polished giving it a lovely gleam but still showed off its battle scars. "Oi woman quit it with your weird weapon fetish and start shooting that baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled from behind me. I shot him a glare but listened and started firing at the two again. Lambo began shooting his missiles too.

"Gokudera, you can let loose too." Reborn said surprising the bomber. "Yeah just think about killing Yamamoto or me and do it." I chimed in hearing Gokudera laugh evilly in the back pulling out his dynamite giving Tsuna a little warning. "Damn it Reborn! Then I'll use the ten year bazooka!" My ears picked up on that last part. Watching the small child bring the bazooka up to his head and pull the trigger. After the smoke settled I saw a handsome teen around my age stand with a missle launcher. '_THAT WAS AWESOME! HOW DO YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT."_ My mind was going 90 miles an hour thinking about that bazooka when Reborn dropped a new weapon in my hand. A lovely Rocket launcher. I swore I had little hearts in my eyes. I was in weapon heaven.

Soon that heaven turned to hell when all the weapons went off at once. Gokudera's bombs, the two rocket launchers and the strange electricity that came from where Lambo was stationed all came at Yamamoto and Tsuna at once creating one of the largest explosions I had ever seen.

I paled watching the smoke rise. '_Oh shit what did we do?' _I thought panicking slightly. I saw a figure in the smoke. "Yamamoto! Boss! Are you okay?!" I yelled.

Yamamoto walked out of the smoke supporting Tsuna and headed in our direction. Relief washed over both Gokudera and me. "That was close." Yamamoto sighed.

"Yamamoto pulled me. . . I was saved." Tsuna whimpered.

I smiled and ran over to the two with Reborn on my shoulder. "You passed the test. You are now officially part of the family." Reborn told Yamamoto. I smiled and patted the two on the back congratulating Yamamoto.

Gokudera slowly walked up and grabbed the front of Yamamoto's shirt. "Good job." He said a small smile on his face. "You protected the Tenth so I have no choice but to admit you into the family. But the right arm of the Tenth is me. You're the shoulder blade." Gokudera said.

"Shoulder blade?" Yamamoto started laughing and slung his arm around Gokudera's neck. "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy! But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm. So you'll be the ear lobe." Yamamoto said with confidence.

I snorted trying to cover my laughter at Gokudera's shocked face. "The fuck? Then you're nose hair! You're snot!" Gokudera said steam practically coming out of his head. Well in a way they were getting along.

"Than what does that make Silvia?" Yamamoto asked. "I can be the brain." I said cutting off any smart ass remarks Gokudera was going to make. "You'd make a good brain." Yamamoto said patting my back. I sweat dropped. Is that a compliment? Gokudera scoffed as Yamamoto went to go pick up his bag beside Reborn. "Well, I'm going to baseball practice. See ya, Shorty." He said to Reborn. "Those bombs and toys these days seem so real!" I face palmed. Even after we tried to kill him he still thought it was a game.

* * *

"Good job today Silvia! See you tomorrow." Tsuyoshi said as I left the shop. Working for the Yamamoto family was fun because you never knew what would happen. As I started walking home I noticed a man wearing a red hoodie following me. Who the hell wears a red hoodie in the summer? Walking a little faster I saw him speed up too. My eyes narrowed so he wanted to play game did he.

I started to speed up a little more so I was now jogging. Soon I seen that he was jogging behind me. "Why are you running away!?" A loud voice came from under the hood startling me. "Why the hell are you chasing me?!" I yelled back. "Gallo Silvia! Join the boxing club!" I stopped and he stopped beside me. "Wha-?" Before I could ask a fist was shot in my direction. "What the hell?"

"Join the boxing club!" The man threw his fist at me again but this time I caught it. "Take off that hood and tell me who you are!" I growled letting go of his fist. I heard laughter coming from under the hood as he took the whole thing off. As I got a better look at him I could see that he was a boy around my age and had very short white silver hair lighter than Gokudera's with a pair of dark silver eyes. On his left temple he had a small scar. "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is EXTREME! Now join the boxing club!" He yelled loudly. I sweated dropped. Shaking my head and walking around the strange boy yawning. "Maybe next year I don't really feel like dancing around in my underwear." I heard a growl and suddenly I was flipped around facing the boy again. "I watched you destroy those lame third years your first day! It was extreme we need something like you in our club!" I raised an eyebrow. The kid had a fire in his heart I'll give him that.

"So Sasagawa how do you know my name?" I asked slightly interested now. "My sister talks about you!" My eyes narrowed and I started racking my brains for a girl that would be this man's sister. I came up with nothing but a disturbing image of Sasagawa as a girl.

"So who's your sister?"

"Kyoko! Sasagawa Kyoko!" My eyes widened and I mentally face palmed I remember Kyoko talking about her older brother a lot and how much he loved boxing. "Isn't there anyone else that can do it?" I asked really not wanting to say yes but not completely wanting to turn it down because of the fire in the boy's eyes. "Is that other boy you hang around with extreme?!" He asked still yelling.

"Gokudera? No he isn't." That was when an idea popped into my head. If this guy was strong why not try to get him to join the family. "Gokudera isn't but if you put up a good fight I'll tell you about someone who is better than me." (Remember Silvia doesn't see Tsuna's weaknesses. Kinda like Gokudera but not as bad.)

I smirked as a fire got stronger in his eyes. "YES THIS WILL BE EXTREME!" He yelled. Taking a step back you raised your hands towards your face and bent your knees. Before I could blink he threw his fist at my face. Dodging to the right I responded with a punch of my own that just scraped the top of his hair. Without missing a beat he brought his fist up and it connected with my jaw making my teeth rattle and causing me to bite my tongue.

Taking a step back rubbing my chin I smirked. "You don't hold back even though I'm a girl. Good," With the last part I spit some blood out of my mouth. Rushing back in you sent a fake punch towards his face and sent the real one into his gut. He grunted but didn't step back he only came at me with even more fire power my eyes widened didn't anything faze this guy. A flurry of punches started coming my way the amount of punches didn't bother me it was the force behind them. Dodging most of them I managed to get a sold hit under his chin as pay back and that seemed to faze him. I smirked as he took a step back and landed the finishing hit to his stomach.

He groaned again and dropped to his knees. "Damn. . ."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said turning away. "What?"

"The extreme guy's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You fought well and who knows I might just end up at some of those practices." As I walked away I heard multiple shouts of 'Extreme!' from behind me. I yawned smiling Reborn's going to be happy I may have found a new family member.


End file.
